The Switch
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: Brittany wants to have a baby and ends up getting a donor no mater how much Alvin tells her not to. At the insemination party Alvin ends up hijacking the pregnancy...accidentally! When Brittany returns to the city after 7 years she has a 6 year old son and is going out with the 'donor'. How will Alvin break the news to her? Based off of the 2010 movie. Cartoon Universe! R
1. Chapter 1

The Switch

**I'd like to give credit to Lucas Carter who asked me to write this story, I'm going to make it as good as possible so I hope you all enjoy! It is based off of the movie The Switch. **

**I don't own any of the bagdasarian characters or the movie The Switch, please enjoy. **

**New York City**

**7 years ago**

The sun shone over the brilliant city of New York. There were people everywhere, cabs and all different types of cars drove around picking up or dropping off people.

In a busy train station a small chipmunk rushed past loads of stomping feet. He had russet fur and a brilliant pair of golden-brown eyes; he wore a pair of black dress trousers and a red shirt with a black sweater vest.

_Look at us, running around. Always rushed, always late. I guess that's why it's called the human race. What we crave most in this world is connection, for some people it happens at first sight, it's when you know you know. It's fate working its magic, and that's great for them. They get to live in a pop song, ride the express train, but that's not how it really works. For the rest of us it's a lot less romantic. It's complicated and it's messy, it's about horrible timing and fumbled opportunities, and not being able to say what you need to say when you need to say it. At least that's the way it was for me. _

The small thirty three year old chipmunk sat in between two people on the train sighing to himself as he rode the train to his favourite restaurant where he would meet his best friend. Once he got off of the train he ran on all fours past crowds of people who were coming home from work, he only stopped when he was at the traffic lights.

There was a crowd of people but there was one man that stood out, he stood right at the front of the crowd and was shouting random abuse at people. As a woman on a bicycle cycled past he started shouting "Fat, pedalling, funny looking bitch! Fat, pedalling, funny looking bitch!" the chipmunk stared up at him in confusion, the man never noticed though.

"Pig faced, limpy looking mama! I've got a pig faced, limpy looking mama!" he began to chant as a woman limped across the road, the chipmunk gave a heavy sigh which caught the man's attention. "A beady eyed little man chipmunk is staring at me! He's staring at me!" The red shirted chipmunk looked at him like he was crazy before sprinting on all fours when the green man appeared.

He pushed open the restaurant door and looked around, he then spotted his best friend. She was a chipette, she wore a pink shirt under and grey blazer and had matching grey trousers. She was studying a magazine but she looked up and gave him a weak wave and looked at her watch, the chipmunk smiled sheepishly at her before leaping onto the table.

"Hey, Britt" he said with a smile as they hugged each other "Sorry I'm late, got held up at work and I missed my train"

"Hey, Alvin. It's ok; I basically just got here like...fifteen minutes ago!" Alvin gave yet another sheepish smile.

"Sorry" They both sat on top of the table and talked like they usually do; they also ordered a little food. As Alvin explained what had happened at the traffic lights she laughed.

"Alvin, you are not a beady eyed little man chipmunk. You are a cute little beady eyed man chipmunk!" she laughed, Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you really do know how to make me feel better!" she giggled again "I mean seriously, I'm a little beady eyed man chipmunk who should really think about getting a job where he doesn't need to wear this!" he said while pointing to his black sweater vest. Brittany let out yet another chuckle.

"It was just some freak on the street, Alvin! Nothing to get worried about!"

"That's it, exactly! He didn't even know me and he was offending me like he had known me for like...years!"

"Your just over reacting now, Alvin! Anyway I want to show you something" Brittany began to rake through her bag.

"No, I want to show you something" Alvin argued back as he pulled out his phone "Look, isn't that funny!" Alvin handed her the phone. She rolled her eyes at the picture.

"Why do you keep sending me pictures with weird animals saying random stuff, like the cat that says 'I has cheeseburger!'?" Brittany said in a funny tone as she gave Alvin back the phone.

Alvin smirked "Well I'm sorry if I want my best friend's opinion about a weird cat picture" Brittany shook her head at him.

"Anyway, look at this chart" Alvin studied the chart carefully before giving up.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here?" He asked, Brittany flipped the newspaper around.

"It looks like a pregnant belly, which leads me to my next point" Brittany paused dramatically but Alvin began to make weird groaning noises while eating his food. "Can you please stop...having sex with your food and listen" Alvin swallowed the food and sat forward and then the bombshell dropped. "I'm going to have a baby" Alvin's eyes widened, what was she thinking!

"Um...are you pregnant?" He gulped; dreading the answer.

"No, not yet...but I'm working on it!" She said confidently as she put her newspaper back. "I went to the doctors...or the vets...anyway she said that I'm ready to have a baby! How great is that!"

"Wow, so great!" Alvin lied; he tried to make it seem as real as possible.

"I could actually do this; I have a new job at the network and I can raise a child, I did good with my sister's children when they left them with me so I don't see why I couldn't raise a child of my own!"

"Is this about Paul? You know you can just chop him up and put him into your not seeing any more list!"

"This is not about Paul, Alvin! And thanks for bringing it up!" she said sarcastically.

"I just think you can do a lot better like actually looking at getting into a serious relationship before skipping to the next step!"Brittany sighed before standing up.

"I'm sorry, Alvin! But I'm having a baby, I'll need someone to help me pick out a donor and I have a feeling who I want to help me!" With that Brittany got up and left the restaurant, Alvin growled a little before running after her. There was no way he was letting her go through with this.

**I hope you have all liked it and if you haven't seen The Switch I suggest you do cause it is such a good movie! Please read and review and I'll update soon! I'm also trying to make it a little less adult like but there will still be bad language and stuff like that! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alvin sighed heavily before following Brittany out of the restaurant, when he caught up to her he began to question her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Britt?" he questioned "Wouldn't you want to have a kid with a husband or boyfriend perhaps rather than being a single mum trying to make her way in the world" Brittany groaned at him.

"Look, Alvin" Brittany said as she pulled him over to the side of the pavement "You either help me or you won't see me in a while since I'm looking for a donor" With that she crossed the road and Alvin followed her to the train station.

They boarded the train and Brittany listened to Alvin babbling on about how it may be a good chance to wait until she finds someone, she was a thirty three year old chipmunk who probably couldn't find any more chipmunks her age.

"Alvin, I don't think I'll be able to find some other chipmunk. Even if I do then it'll take a while to know each other and see if we want to go through with it. I'm ready right now to have a child and I don't need any one getting in my way!" Brittany then stood up and walked off of the train "You are awfully stubborn, Alvin" with that she walked away.

Alvin grunted as he sat back down onto one of the train seats, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He then put his red cap back on and began to think to himself. 'Well I'm her age' he thought 'We've known each other forever, what's wrong with my sperm?'

Alvin eventually got off of the train and walked home; he unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee before turning on the TV. A couple hours passed and he got changed into his PJ's and fell asleep...well as best he could. The thought of Brittany having a baby by herself and not knowing the donor killed him inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day Alvin got changed into his white shirt and red tie with a red sweater vest over it, he wore normal black trousers again.

After getting a taxi ride to work he began to talk to his boss about all of the commotion.

"She wouldn't know good sperm if it slapped her across the face!" Alvin's boss said as they walked through the corridors of the building "Ugh, what does she take you for, a unit? Look, you're jealous!"

"Hey, I'm not jealous; I just don't want her getting the wrong donor!" Alvin stated, the boss rolled his eyes.

"This is big time primal stuff you're dealing with!" The boss said as he ignored Alvin who was trying to say he wasn't jealous. "You have every right to be upset; she put you in the friend zone...six years ago! That's an inhospitable place for your manhood to be!" Alvin stopped by his desk and picked up a few bits of paper.

"Hey, just so we're clear, she did not put me in the friend zone!"

"Look, we all know you had a window with Brittany but you went all Alvin on her and doomed it!" Alvin turned to face him with a confused face.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you went all crazy, at least hide it until the appetizer!" Alvin rolled his eyes, was his boss really serious? Did he act too crazy and that's why she doesn't want him?

"Ok so which one of your three failed marriages taught you that lesson?" Alvin cheekily stated.

"Each three in their own special ways" Alvin nodded.

"Exactly, just what I thought" With that Alvin began to walk away but the boss followed him "Look, thanks for the kind advice but I'm perfectly fine!"

"Are you really? Then why do you keep sending me pictures of these weird cats saying really random stuff?" the boss asked.

"Because...they're funny!" Alvin said before walking in a different direction from his boss.

"Oh, Seville" Alvin turned to his boss "Loss the cap!" Alvin groaned as he took off his cap and walked back to his desk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After work Alvin met Brittany at the restaurant, this time they didn't speak one word about the baby. Instead Brittany talked about her friend at work's party that they were both invited too.

"I think you should come, Alvin" Brittany pleaded "It'll be good to get your mind off of work and whatever else goes on in Alvin world!" Alvin laughed a little.

"Alvin world...seriously!" He laughed.

"Well, will you come?"

"Ok...as long as you don't talk about the baby" Brittany pretended to lock her mouth with a key making Alvin laugh a little more.

"Ok, so I'll see you at eight then?" Alvin nodded and Brittany was gone. After a couple of minutes Alvin got up and left too, he passed a gift shop and wondered if he should get Brittany's friend a present. He decided not to, he never did like her and had a feeling she didn't like him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You really should have gotten Debbie a gift" Brittany said a couple hours later as they walked to the party "It's her thirtieth birthday...she's very vulnerable" Alvin laughed.

"Pretending it's actually her thirtieth birthday is my gift to that old bag" This made Brittany chuckle a little.

They then walked up the stairs to the front door and chapped loudly, already they could hear the music blaring and everyone shouting above it. Debbie then answered the door.

"Brittany! You made it!" she squealed before giving her a big and very tight hug. She then cast a glance Alvin's way "Oh...I see you brought him" she didn't sound the cheeriest.

"You do know I have a name...right?" Alvin said to her, she just glared at him.

"So, where's my present?" she asked, Alvin smirked a little. He was waiting for her to say that so he could say:

"Happy thirtieth birthday!" Debbie was confused but Brittany knew exactly what he meant and let out a small giggle. With that Alvin walked inside with the girls.

Inside everyone was dancing, drinking and talking. Alvin awkwardly moved past them and sat on one of the chairs that were set up in the living room. Debbie got a whole lot more drunk and danced over to him.

"C'mon, Alvin Seville! Dance with me!"Alvin smiled at her while eating a nut.

"No, birthday girl. I'm not really feeling it tonight, y'know" Debbie's expression turned sour.

"You're such a buzz kill!" she said before dancing away to annoy someone else. Alvin looked over at the other side of the room and saw Brittany chatting to some man; they looked s if they were having a good time which was bad for Alvin.

He made his way over and stood beside Brittany, they both stared at him weirdly.

"Hi, I'm bored. Let's get a kebab!" Alvin said, Brittany ignored him.

"Um...Alvin, this is Declan" Alvin looked at him and gave him a look before facing Brittany again. "He's a writer slash director" Brittany smiled at Declan making Alvin feel jealous but he hid it well.

"Hey, double threat!" Alvin said while shaking his hand.

"Hey, Alvin" Declan replied.

"Alvin is one of my oldest friends" Brittany said while Alvin nodded.

"That I am!" he said with a grin. "Seriously, come with me!" Alvin said, Brittany shook her head while looking back a Declan.

"No, I think I'm going to stay" she said; smiling at Declan again. Alvin grabbed her arm while turning to Declan.

"This'll take a minute!" With that he dragged her away out onto the balcony.

"What is it, Alvin?" she asked as they finally made it out onto the balcony.

"He's married!"

"Divorced" Brittany argued.

"He's lying!"

"And how do you know that?"

"There's a tan line on his finger where his ring should be!" Alvin stated, that shut Brittany up. "You're not thinking this guy should be the donor, are you?"

"No! He's a human; I'm just trying to make friends!" Brittany stated. Alvin then rolled his eyes and as Brittany looked out onto New York as she babbled on about how Alvin was overreacting he snuck away. He locked the balcony door and made his way over to Declan.

Brittany turned around and tried to walk in but it was locked, she began banging on the windows while screaming "ALVIN!"

Alvin turned up the volume on the music player and smiled evilly to himself, his plan was now in session.

**Oh no, what's Alvin up to? Let's hope Brittany doesn't kill him...**

**Please leave a review and be expecting the next chapter soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alvin walked over to Declan and patted his back "Hey, Declan" Alvin said as cheerily as possible.

Declan smiled at him "Hey, Alvin" he looked over Alvin's head "Where's, Britt?" Alvin frowned.

"She's gone...but if you really want to find her then...it'll cost ya" Alvin smirked, without any hesitation Declan pulled out his wallet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You told him I was in MEXICO!" Brittany yelled, Alvin smirked as he counted his money.

"Easiest fifty bucks I've ever made" Alvin laughed as he slipped all the money into his pocket, Brittany angrily shook her head before stopping. Alvin stopped as well once he realised she wasn't there beside him anymore, he turned to face an angry looking Brittany.

"I can't do this anymore, Alvin!" Brittany blurted out causing Alvin to become confused, seeing this Brittany explained. "It seems like every time I meet a man you always chase him away and you claim that it's because they seem shifty! Maybe I want a little excitement in my life and...I want you to stay out of it!" Alvin's jaw dropped, his heart sank as he realised she was telling the truth.

"But he was a human, Britt!" Brittany shook her head.

"I'm not just talking about this man...I'm talking about every guy I meet! You always seem to mess things up for me so I think we should stay away from each other for a while" Brittany whistled for a cab, it pulled up beside her and she hopped in. Alvin watched as the red back lights disappeared round a corner.

He ran his fingers through his hair before putting on his cap and walking in the opposite direction of the cab, the cold nipped at his hands as he walked home that night but at this moment he didn't even care because his mind was elsewhere.

For the next couple of days Alvin didn't talk to anyone at work or outside of work, he didn't even go to the restaurant and he hoped that Brittany was avoiding it too. His boss would offer him some advice but Alvin blocked him out much like the rest of the world. It felt as if he had lost a part of his life, he and Britt had been friends forever but now he felt as if he blew his chances.

A week later when Alvin came home from work he noticed a bunch of letters lying at his feet, he sighed before picking them all up. He tossed a bunch of them onto his coffee table but then one of them really caught his eye, it was a letter from Brittany. He ripped it open to reveal an invite to an 'Insemination party' Alvin's tummy turned, Brittany had found a sperm donor on her own and they were having a party to celebrate it! The little 'tadpole' decorations that fell out of the letter didn't help Alvin's stomach much either.

After deciding to go Alvin had a shower and got changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt, he also had a pair of white sneakers on. He ran down to the shop and bought her a card and he bought her a little charm bracelet.

He smiled warmly at it; it only had one charm on it. It was half a pink heart with "Best" written on it, Alvin had bought a red half of the heart with "Friends" written on it, when you put them together they fit perfectly.

Alvin made his way up the street, his hands began to sweat. He would have eventually had to meet the sperm donor, but he never expected it to happen tonight. He chapped loudly on the door and Debbie answered it, she smiled at him before dragging him inside.

"Never thought you'd make it, Seville" she said while leading him into the living room, Alvin forced a smile.

"Well, I'd never miss a party" he chuckled before looking around for Brittany. "Where's, Britt?" Debbie pointed to Brittany's room.

"She's in there, probably just nervous" Alvin nodded before walking over to the door and chapping on it loudly, He heard some shuffling about before Brittany shouted for him to come in. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

The room was very dark; the only light was the moonlight coming in from the window. Brittany was sitting on the window ledge looking down at the city below her. Alvin slowly made his way over to her; he sat down next to her.

"Hey" he whispered as he handed her the white box with the red ribbon attached to it. She smiled at him before opening it up, she gasped as she pulled out the charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful!" Brittany threw her arms around Alvin and brought him into a hug, Alvin smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it" as she slipped it onto her wrist Alvin asked her how she was, she shrugged her shoulders, it was obvious that she was so nervous. They hugged once again and Alvin left the room so that she could have a little privacy.

Alvin walked into the kitchen and bumped into another chipmunk. He had dark brown hair and piercing purple eyes. He wore a purple shirt with a purple and blue striped tie, a pair of black dress trousers and black shiny shoes. He smiles at me as he hand me a pint of beer.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see you there" the chipmunk says with a smile, Alvin smiles back.

"It's alright." Alvin put out his hand for a hand shake "I'm Alvin!"

"I'm Dale, the sperm donor" Dale says as he shakes Alvin's hand. Alvin stands back a little; he now was feeling a little awkward.

"Oh...well it's nice to meet you!" Alvin says before walking back into the living room all that was going through Alvin's mind was '_damn, he's actually nice looking!'_

Alvin sat on the couch and began to sip on his beer, suddenly everyone began to cheer. Alvin looked over the couch to see Dale going into the room, Alvin grunted before slumping back into the chair. A couple minutes later Debbie sat down next to him.

"What's up with you?" She asked while taking a sip out of her wine.

"Nothing" Alvin replied half heartedly.

"Here, take one of these!" Debbie said while holding out a pill to him "They'll make you feel a lot better!"

"Are they some sort of happy pills?" Alvin asked "I'm pretty sure I won't need one!" Alvin says before looking away, when he looks away Debbie pops one into his drink.

"Well don't come crying to me when you're all depressed!" With that Debbie got up and walked over to some other people. Alvin began to drink all of the beer in his cup; totally unaware that there was a happy pill in it.

An hour later Alvin had completely lost it. His vision was blurry and wonky; he slurred his words as well. He walked into the bathroom and noticed a white tub placed next to the sink, he grabbed it and looked inside. He turned on the tap and pretended to wash it out once he realised it was Dale's sperm.

Someone chapped on the door which startled Alvin causing him to drop the tub and it all ran down the sink. Alvin grabbed his hair in his hands and shouted "I'm in here!" the person at the door then stopped chapping and walked away.

Alvin got up and sat on the closed toilet seat, the happy pills had suddenly worn off. As Alvin ran his fingers through his hair a crazy idea popped into his head as he looked down at the tub and then at his zip on his trousers. It was the only thing he could do! He then unzipped the zipper and...Got to work.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been working on other stories as well. I'll try and update more recently! Please read and review and I'll update as soon as possible :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alvin paced up and down his living room floor while scratching the back of his neck, the amount of empty coffee mugs and empty cans of energy drinks indicate that he's been up all night.

He still wore he clothes he had on for the party except the shirt was half unbuttoned and he only had on one sneaker, the events of last night really shook him up. As he paced up and down he thought of ways to tell Brittany and just pray that she didn't lose it or put the stuff in her...body.

Alvin sighed deeply before walking into the bathroom to get a shower; he always got his best ideas when he was in the shower. As he showered the door bell went, Alvin's eyes widened as he heard the front door opening as well.

He quickly jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, he wrapped in around his waist before peeking his head out the bathroom door. Down the hall he saw Brittany walking around the living room while calling his name.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Alvin called while walking into his own room which was right next to the bathroom; he picked out some fresh jeans and a plain red top. He walked into the living room casually and watched as Brittany twiddled her thumbs.

"Hey, Britt" he said before sitting on the couch next to her, she smiled weakly at him.

"Hi, Alvin" Seeing her discomfort Alvin sat closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern, tears began to cloud up her vision.

"I-I'm moving" Alvin's heart stopped for a second, his best friend and love was moving away from him. After seeing a few tears fall from Brittany's eyes Alvin pulled her into a hug and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"No, Britt. Don't cry!" Alvin said softly "I don't mind you moving, whatever you want to do I'm right behind you! Even if you do move we'll still stay in contact" As she lifted her head Alvin grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and handed it to her.

"You're a great friend, Alvin" she then looked down at her charm bracelet; she reached over and grabbed his house keys and matched her charm to his key ring. "You're my best friend" hearing her say that brought a smile to Alvin's face, but it also made him feel more guilty about what he had done.

After a little hug they waved goodbye to each other and Alvin slowly shut the door, he sat in the couch for a couple of seconds before suddenly getting an idea. He dashed about the living room looking for his shoes, once he found them he shoved them on and grabbed his house keys.

Alvin ran outside and locked the door; he literally jumped down all his stairs and bolted after Brittany. He spotted her disappearing behind a crowd and followed her.

"Brittany!" he yelled, she turned around and examined the crowd before smiling when she saw him racing towards her. When Alvin got to her he began to walk "I was wondering. Do you want to go to the restaurant to get our last meal together?" he asked, she smiled and nodded.

The two of them hardly spoke the whole way there, Alvin was just overwhelmed by the news and Brittany was getting all emotional because of it. The big news had caused Alvin to forget to ask Brittany about the sperm or tell her what had happened that night.

They sat at the table together and Alvin began to ask about the city she was moving to.

"So, where are you moving to?" Alvin asked her, Brittany looked up at him and sighed.

"Well, it's a little town just outside of New York. I thought it would be a lot nicer if my kid could grow up in a little small town instead of this big city!" Alvin nodded his head and then waiter brought the food over. They had a nice little meal and a little talk about anything except for the baby or the moving situation.

Alvin gave Brittany the biggest hug ever and she returned it, they then went their separate ways. Alvin ran all the way home, all the emotion was bursting out of him. When he got into his house he leaped onto the couch and stayed there for the rest of the day. After the long tiring day of trying to forget about the whole thing Alvin picked up his phone and dialled his boss's number. It rung three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Asked a male's voice on the other line.

"She's moving! I hijacked her pregnancy and now she's moving but she doesn't know the baby she's carrying is mine! What do I do?" There was a long pause on the other line; Alvin then added "Oh, it's Alvin".

"So let me get this straight, you got this girl pregnant and now she's moving away but she doesn't know it's your child as well?" Asked Alvin's boss, Alvin shook his head as if the boss could see him.

"No, She found a sperm donor and he put a tub of his...stuff in the bathroom. Now, somehow I got WAY too drunk and I ended up spilling it down the sink. I filled it with my own and she put it in her body and now she's moving and I can't tell her and I-I just don't know what to do!" Alvin basically shouted down the phone.

"Wow...too much information...but I see what you're getting at and this is what you're going to do!" said the boss calmly "You're going to tell her first thing tomorrow, just before she moves! You are going to get her to stay with you and raise the child with you so you can stay at work. If she's angry still don't let her leave cause you'll never see that child again, you have to be strong, Alvin!" Alvin sighed but nodded at the same time.

"Ok, I guess I'll need to tell her then...thanks, boss" he heard his boss chuckle down the phone.

"Call me Leonard...but not at work! Anyway I have to go, good luck tomorrow and get some sleep" With that they both hung up the phones. Alvin smiled a little before switching off the TV and then slowly walking to his bedroom and falling asleep.

The next day he got up bright and early, he had a shower and put on fresh clothes before walking up the street to tell Brittany the news. His palms were sweating and he was panting heavily, thoughts floated around his mind about how things may turn out and how things may turn out for the best or for the worse.

As he walked up the street a moving van passed him, it didn't really occur to him until he showed up at the house. The 'For Sale' sign blocked any view from the inside. He walked round the back and noticed that the old shed was empty, he looked in the back window and noticed the kitchen was completely bare. Nothing in the cupboards or anything.

That's when it hit him, he remembered the huge white van with the picture of a green house on it passing him in the street. He guessed it was a moving van, his eyes widened as he whispered "she's gone".

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short but I was really busy this week but I wanted to put it up a little earlier and I needed it to stop here for the plot and you'll find out why in the next chapter! **

**Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**7 years later**

Alvin walked down the busy streets of New York, a bright smile on his face. Nearly everyone he passed smiled back or greeted him.

Alvin was heading to his new job, after struggling for several years he managed to open a new music store in town. Even though Alvin quit his old job he was still great friends with Leonard, his old boss.

Alvin walked over to three little girls dressed in their 'Girls Club' outfits about to cross the street, their faces lit up when they saw him.

"Hello, Mr Seville!" All three of the girls said as they stared up at him.

"Hey, girls" He looked down at them "Y'know you can call me Alvin, right?" The three girls nodded, one of the girls handed him a box of cookies from her bag pack. Alvin smiled before handing them five bucks.

"Thanks, girls" He smiled before crossing the street with them, they waved goodbye once they made it to their destination.

A couple minutes later Alvin had made it to his music store, Alvin stared at the big golden sign on top of his store in amazement. The golden letters spelled out 'Alvin's Harmonica' Alvin smiled before pushing open the door and walking in.

All different types of instruments hung from the walls, others were on the ground on display. Taking a satisfied sigh Alvin walked over to his desk. He sat down on his chair and began to type thing into his computer to see if anyone had ordered something.

The small bell at the entrance of the door rang indicating that someone had just walked in. Alvin lifted his head to see a lady walking about and looking at some of the instruments, a cheeky smirk appeared on his face as he stood up to greet her. As she turned a little so that Alvin could see some of her face he realised that she also was a chipmunk, this gave Alvin more of a chance.

He jumped over the desk and casually made his way over to her, even though he was forty he still had some moves left in him, he was planning on putting them to good use. The woman reminded him a lot of Brittany, the one he never moved on from or spoke about.

Alvin walked over to the pianos that the woman was looking at; he tapped on the keys a little before looking up at her with a smirk.

"Why, hell-" Alvin's eyes widened as the woman turned to face him. Those all too familiar ice blue eyes, the auburn hair that sat perfectly on her head. "Brittany!" The chipmunk was indeed Brittany. Her jaw hung open at the sight of her best friend.

"Alvin!" She replied as they pulled each other into a hug, it lasted a couple seconds before they let go of each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Alvin was so excited to see her again, it had been seven years since they last saw each other or talked, it felt like a life time for Alvin.

"Well, since Aaron is six we decided to enrol him in a school here!" Alvin couldn't help but stare at her as she explained, she hadn't changed a bit and Alvin was grateful for it. "I knew I'd find you here" she said referring to the shop name. Alvin's eyes widened a little more as she heard Brittany say Aaron.

"Who is Aaron?" Alvin asked, he quickly regretted asking.

"Oh, that's mine and Dale's son" Alvin's eyes widened more.

"And Dale is?" Brittany laughed.

"Still the same old Alvin, I see"

Alvin smirked "The one and only" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Listen, why don't we meet up tonight and catch up. We could go to that fancy restaurant not that far away from your house!" Alvin nodded at Brittany's idea. "Ok, be there for quarter to seven!" with that she was gone, as quickly as she had come.

Alvin's heart fluttered at seeing his best friend...his crush. Alvin hopped back over the desk as happy as every and cheered, he didn't care if anyone came in and heard him. The rest of his day at work was as relaxing as ever.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alvin walked into the restaurant where he would meet Brittany, he talked to the man at the front door and he showed him to his table where Brittany was already sitting.

"Hey" Alvin said as he sat down and put his jacket on the back of the seat. Brittany looked up from her menu with a smile but her face suddenly changed to a surprised expression.

"Wow! You clean up nice!" Alvin looked down at his tux and smiled proudly.

"Well I've decided to give up on the whole sweater vest get-up, it clearly wasn't working for the ladies!" Alvin raised an eyebrow and smirked, Brittany just laughed at him.

"So, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Brittany questioned.

"Not exactly" Alvin sighed "What about you"

"I'm going out with Dale, the sperm donor!" Alvin's eyes widened, all the horrible memories that he had tried to forget about had flooded his mind. It was like the dam in his head which he harboured all of the memories had just broke and were now drowning his mind.

"Oh...that's nice" Brittany pointed over to a boy standing near the gum ball machine.

"That's Aaron, I thought I would introduce you to him seeing as you've never met him" Alvin looked over at the boy.

He wore a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he had a pair of red shoes and a little red base ball cap. Aaron pulled out a coin in his pocket but it had a string attached to it, he put it into the machine and quickly pulled it back out, gumballs began to pour out of the machine and into the boy's hands. Alvin smiled as he remembered himself doing that many years ago, something felt very familiar about this boy but Alvin couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Brittany called the little boy over and he obediently ran over to his mum.

"Aaron, I'd like you to meet Alvin, this is mummy's best friend!" Aaron looked over at Alvin. He had his mum's eyes but his fur was exactly like Alvin's, Alvin began to wonder if Brittany had noticed anything weird about how identical they looked but seeing the way she was smiling it was clear she hadn't.

Alvin outstretched his hand for Aaron to shake, Aaron looked at Brittany as if she was forcing him to shake Alvin's hand but in the end he shook it. Aaron took a seat and Brittany and Alvin began to catch up. Every so often Alvin glanced over at Aaron, he noticed that some of the things the boy did he had done as a child. Aaron was kicking the table to annoy them, he was chewing loudly on his gum and he was adjusting his cap in weird angles and then looked at himself in a spoon to see what he looked like. Once the food was served Aaron began to settle down.

Alvin told Brittany all about his new job and how he had upgraded his wardrobe. In return Brittany told him all about her family life and how her new house was. Once they had finished eating they looked over at the six year old who was sleeping soundly on his chair.

"Oh great, I'll have to carry him home" Brittany began to slip her arms under the small chipmunk but Alvin stopped her.

"No, let me" Alvin picked up the boy and put him over his shoulder like a fireman's lift, Brittany smiled at Alvin thankfully before grabbing her jacket and handbag. They left the restaurant and began to walk up the street.

"Well, tonight was fun!" Brittany exclaimed as she looked up at Alvin and smiled, Alvin smiled back.

"Yeah, it was" He cast a glance at the sleeping boy on his shoulder "Your kid isn't half bad, he really did turn out well!" Brittany laughed.

"You should see the stuff he gets up to in the house, he reminds me of you at times!" Alvin's heart beat increased but it quickly went back to normal as he realised she hadn't figured anything out yet.

"Ha ha, remember the things we got up to when we were kids!" Alvin laughed, Brittany joined him as they exchanged memories.

Alvin walked Brittany right up to her front door.

"Thanks for such a great night!" Brittany said with a smile "we should do it again soon" Alvin nodded.

"Well whenever you're free I'll make time for you!" Brittany looked up at Alvin and gave him a tight hug and he returned it. That's when the boy pushed himself off of Alvin and landed on the floor on his feet.

"Thanks for carrying me, mister!" He said cheekily before running inside the house. Alvin was shocked, he couldn't believe the little boy had tricked him into carrying him the whole way! That's what he used to do to Dave when he was young.

Brittany sighed "I'm so sorry!" Alvin shook his head.

"Don't sweat it!" With that he waved goodbye and made his way back down the street. He couldn't stop smiling, he was just so happy with the day's events. He had finally gotten to see Brittany after seven years and he had met his son that no one knew was his. The only thing that spoiled his mood was that Brittany had a boyfriend and worst of all he was meant to be the sperm donor!

Alvin sighed heavily before walking into his warm house and out of the cold streets of the big apple. He kicked off his shoes at the front door and got hanged into some Pyjamas. He tucked himself in and began to think of Brittany and the little boy. They were his family, even if they didn't know it yet, but some day Alvin had to tell Brittany but he had to wait till that day had come.

Alvin slowly drifted off into a deep and happy sleep. He wore a smile on his face the whole night.

**Yes! Brittany has finally come back after seven long years! But she has brought her boyfriend and her son along with her! Do you think Alvin will tell her or will she find out by herself...review and keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple days had passed since Alvin had last saw Brittany and Aaron, he guessed that they both were trying to get settled down in New York.

Alvin crawled out of his bed and stretched before walking over to his wardrobe, before he could pick out his clothes for the day the phone rang. The chipmunk made his way out into the hall and over to the phone, he picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked groggily as he scratched his back, the usual cheery voice of Brittany began to speak on the other line.

"Hey! Can you do me a really big favour today?" She asked. Alvin rolled his eyes before sitting down on the couch right next to him.

"Depends what it is."

"I was wondering if you could look after Aaron today while I go to Aaron's school for a parent-teacher meeting." Alvin groaned a little as he began to think about Dale.

"Why can't Dale do it?" Alvin asked bitterly, there was a long pause on Brittany's side of the line which softened Alvin's feelings a little. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. If Dale can't do it then I'll come over whenever you need me." He could literally feel Brittany smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you so much! Come over at two-ish. Bye!" With that she had hung up.

Alvin placed the phone back in its place and looked at the clock on the wall; it was one o'clock in the afternoon already. The lazy chipmunk walked up the hall and back into his bedroom, he picked out a normal red t-shirt and a pair of jeans including his socks and boxers. He walked into the bathroom and washed himself before getting changed.

Alvin couldn't stop thinking about Aaron, he was Alvin's son and no one knew but himself. He thought of different ways to keep the boy amused for the day, the Zoo was the first thing the popped into mind. After deciding that was what he was going to do he brushed his teeth and watched TV until he had to go.

A couple minutes later he had arrived at Brittany's front door, he chapped loudly and waited a while. A rushed Brittany came to the door, she had one high heel on and her other foot was bare.

"Oh, Hi! Come on in!" She said as she stood to the side and let him in; as he walked in she shut the door and slipped into her other shoe. "Thank you so much for doing this! I promise I'll repay you." Said Brittany as she hurried into the living room to kiss her son goodbye and then she had disappeared out the door.

Alvin awkwardly hovered at the living room door as he watched the little chipmunk watching the TV; the little chipmunk looked over at him and stood up.

"So, what are we going to do, mister?" Aaron asked as he stood in front of Alvin.

"I was thinking that we could go to the Zoo." Alvin said as he watched the little chipmunk's eyes light up.

"I don't know what that is but let's go!" With that he dragged Alvin out of the door; Alvin had to quickly grab the keys to lock the door. Alvin whistled for one of New York's famous yellow taxis, they both got in once it had stopped.

"Take us to Central Park's Zoo." Alvin said to the driver as he helped put on Aaron's seatbelt. It took them a while but they finally got there, Alvin was glad when they got out of the cab; the ride was filled with awkward silence.

Alvin looked down at the chipmunk boy that resembled him so much "You better stick close to me, kid. It can get rather busy down here." Rather obediently the kid did actually stick to his side.

Alvin took him around all the different animal exhibits; Aaron loved every bit of it. They walked down to the fish exhibit; it was magnificent seeing all the different types of fish roaming around their huge tank. After a while Aaron began to talk.

"I'm having a birthday party soon!" He burst out like he had been holding it in for a while and was dying to get it out. Alvin shrugged a little but didn't look at the boy.

"Oh yey, you enjoy that." Alvin said rather flatly as he continued "There's gonna come a time in your life when you don't want people to know it's your birthday." At the corner of his eye he could see Aaron giving him a look.

"Why wouldn't anyone want people to know about their birthday?" Aaron questioned the older chipmunk in front of him. Alvin turned to the young chipmunk.

Because getting old sucks, most people don't accomplish what they hope to and they realize there most likely not going to. They end up living this quiet life of denial and you know brushing birthdays under the rug becomes a big part of that." Alvin referred to Brittany at this point, he had his chance to tell her numerous times that he loved her but he chickened out. Maybe if h hadn't they'd be together right now.

"Do you know how to handle bullies?" Aaron asked out of the blue, Alvin looked down at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Why? Are you getting bullied?" The little boy looked at the ground as spoke quietly.

"Yes. He's bigger than I am so I can't hit him back and if I tell the teachers he'll bully me more he said." Suddenly the mischievous chipmunk Alvin had met a couple nights before had disappeared and was replaced by an innocent, vulnerable little chipmunk. Alvin knelled down beside him and lifted the little 'munk's chin so he was now looking into the boy's teary eyes.

"I had the same problem when I was in school. There was this big kid who was older than I was so he thought he could do whatever he wanted to me and get away with it, I told the teachers but that just made him angry and hurt me more. So one day I stood up to him and when he tried to hit me I slid under his legs and pulled down his trousers, he was humiliated and he left me alone after that." This made Aaron laugh.

"So all I need to do is humiliate him by pulling down his trousers!" Alvin smirked as he realised he was moulding the boy into what he was.

"Well, only if he hurts you again." Aaron nodded and then his tummy began to rumble, he smiled sheepishly up at Alvin. "Let's get some ice cream or a hot dog or something." Alvin laughed before they both walked out of the underground fish exhibit.

They grabbed a hot dog and an ice cream at the food court and sat down on the benches outside. As they ate Aaron began to talk to Alvin about Dale.

"He's really big and strong but he's not the nicest." The little munk huffed, Alvin looked over at him.

"How?" he asked as he took a bite of his hot dog.

"Well, he wants me to do sports and says that if I waste my life on music I won't get anywhere." Alvin smiled.

"Well, he's sadly mistaken. I based my life around music and I've did very well. When I was younger me and my brothers made our own band, we were pretty big in our home town, high school and where ever we played our music really. Now I own a music shop, a whole store full of musical instruments, all of them I can play! How much better can it get?!" Aaron looked up at Alvin with an amazed look on his face.

"That's exactly what I want to do!" Aaron said as he jumped up. "All I have to do is learn some music." Alvin's face lit up.

"I can teach you! I can pick you up and take you down to my music store to teach you if you want." Aaron began to jump up and down in excitement. Alvin chuckled at his enthusiasm before standing up and chucking his remains of food in the bin along with Aaron's who had finished.

Alvin looked at his watch and sighed "Better get you home, it's about the time your mum said to bring you back at." With that they both began to walk back towards the exit of the Zoo. Again Alvin whistled for a cab that took them home.

Alvin paid the man and then got out of the car and walked over to Aaron's side before opening it and looking in at the 'sleeping' chipmunk in the seat.

"Come on, kid. I fell for this once and I'm not going to fall for it again." Alvin said as he held open the door but the chipmunk didn't move. "I'm being serious, come on!" Alvin said more impatiently but still no movement.

"Come on! I don't have all day, man!" The Taxi driver said sternly, Alvin glared at the man before picking up Aaron and slamming the car door shut. With that he grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and walked in, he sat Aaron on the couch and realised he was actually asleep.

Alvin sat at the other end of the couch and began to watch some TV while he waited for Brittany to come back. An hour had passed and Alvin had kicked off his shoes and was now unlocked the door and walked in, he sat Aaron on the couch and realised he was actually asleep.

Alvin sat at the other end of the couch and began to watch some TV while he waited for Brittany to come back. An hour had passed and Alvin had kicked off his shoes and was now lying on the couch with Aaron at his feet. His eyes began to get heavier and heavier before he was suddenly sleeping.

A couple hours later Alvin felt himself being shaken awake, he slowly opens his eyes to see that he is covered with a blanket and Aaron is under it with him and is now cuddling into his chest instead of where Alvin last saw him. He looked up to see the smiling face of Brittany looking down at them both.

"Aww! You both look so cute when you sleep!" She said as Alvin slowly and carefully got up off of the couch as he tried to not wake up Aaron or take the blanket off of him. Alvin smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thanks so much for looking after him." Brittany whispered as they both walked to the door and Alvin put on his shoes.

"No problem, any time. He's a great kid." Alvin then walked out onto the front step."Oh yeah, he was telling me that he wants to learn music so I was wondering if maybe one day of the week I can pick him up after school and bring him to my store to teach him the basics." Brittany smile brightened.

"I'd love that." She then pulled him into a hug "Thanks for making an effort with him; I know he can be a handful at times but he always comes through." She then looked up at Alvin as she walked back inside "Just like you." Alvin smiled at Brittany before they both waved goodbye and Alvin walked home with a very big smile on his face.

**This was just a cute little chapter about Aaron and Alvin beginning to get closer to each other. You can definitely ell Aaron is a mini Alvin! The next chapter will have Dale in it a lot more so please stay tuned for that! Please leave a little review because they always make my day no matter what! Until next time, BYE! **


End file.
